everything has changed
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Quinn meets someone at Yale and things change. *original title, I know* Read and review..i'll be your best friend.


**So, remember that unsuccessful story I started writing a while back about "Saving Glee Club?" Probably not, but it was a Taylor Swift Tribute and I got it in my head that Quinn would sing "Everything Has Changed." So... now I have to write a fic that reflects that. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Hannah Kay xx**

Early morning sunlight woke with a start and I sat up slowly, slow smile creeping on my lips. The sun seemed brighter and I felt better than I had in a long time as I blinked, spotting red hair in the bed beside me. His green eyes flittered open and I smiled, slowly crawling back down into the bed to cuddle into his arms. "Morning." He murmured huskily as I nodded, kissing his shoulder through his thin black tee shirt.

"Good morning." I answered quietly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light and attempting to count the golden freckles across the bridge of his nose.

He smiled and wrapped his strong arms around my body, pulling me into him so I could rest my head on his chest. Butterflies danced in my stomach, but I couldn't stop smiling because everything had changed. Eighteen hours ago everything had changed.

I'd been sitting on the grounds under a tree with my book nuzzled in my lap, reading over my notes. The air was crisp with the approach of autumn and leaves fell peacefully around me, but it was perfect. The scene was perfect for what was about to happen... almost as if nature knew that someone was about to appear and change everything.

He'd surprised me, sitting silently at my side before greeting me. "Hello."

I'd jumped, jostling the book from my lap and looking up into the most beautiful pair of green eyes I'd ever seen. "Hi," I replied quietly, blushing and collecting my book from the ground and carefully tucking it away in my bag.

"Sorry to scare you," He replied with a chuckle, extending his hand for me to shake. "I'm Ed."

I smiled weakly at him. "I'm Quinn." I answered, shaking his hand and he grinned.

"Quinn," He mused, catching a falling leaf from midair before answering. "I like that name."

I nodded, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"Would you like to get some coffee with me, Quinn?" He asked, standing up and offering me a hand.

"Sure." I laughed, nodding slowly. I took his hand, rising with him before grabbing my bag.

He grinned, leading me toward the little coffee house at the edge of the campus. He was wearing a thin orange pullover that accented his ginger hair, catching my eye in the late afternoon sun, and a brown jacket over it. It wasn't an entirely bad look at all. "What were you reading?"

I shrugged, pulling the tattered copy of the Great Gatsby from my bag. "Gatsby." I answered with a little laugh, only a little embarrassed about my English literature fetish. "I wanted to refresh my memory from high school since the movie is coming out soon."

His smile broadened and he took the book from my hands, opening it and looking at the worn pages. "The Great Gatsby was by far my favorite book of high school."

"Mine too."

He laughed quietly, opening the door of the coffee house and holding it for me. "Pick a seat, any seat, my lady." He joked, grinning as I stepped inside under the low light.

I smiled, stepping over to sit at a table by a window. Outside the people were milling around, finishing classes and hurrying back to their dorms or to the student union or library. Everything seemed so picturesque here at Yale. The sun setting, the light fading, darkness approaching slowly. Someone was playing the piano at the back of the coffee shop and students come and go. This is the backdrop for the night.

We sat there for hours just talking and laughing like little kids. The more I talked to him, the more I wanted to get to know him. From his love of literature to his love of music, he seemed a lot like me although he still challenged me.

"I don't know," he began as we walked under the street lamps without a real destination. "It looks to modern for my taste."

We were discussing the upcoming remake of the Great Gatsby move. I shrugged, wrapping my arms around my body to ward the chill off. "I know what you mean, but I think it might just be the way they cut the trailer together."

He nodded, pulling off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. "I can see that."

"Thanks." I mumbled, slipping my arms through the arms of his jacket and smiling down at the ground. I hadn't dated in college yet. Maybe I was reluctant because of Finn and Puck and Beth and the drama dating had caused for me in high school. I'm really not sure. But suddenly as he looked down on me, those green eyes just made everything better.

He just smiled. "Any time, Quinn." I'd yet to notice it, but I loved the way he said my name.

The streetlight overhead flickered and suddenly it was raining. Not terribly hard, but just enough to make me look up at him and laugh at the stereotypical nature of the next moment. I turned slowly to face him, watching as he watched me move my right hand to slowly brush the rain from his cheek. Just like that I found myself kissing him. It was the innocent kind of kiss that could only be compared to a first kiss. The questioning, gentle, loving probing movements of his hand reaching around to hold my waist was intoxicating.

When our lips parted, I smiled, leaning my forehead against his and smiling as I twisted my fingers into his ginger hair. "Your hair's so soft."

He chuckled, kissing my cheek gently, but mostly just holding me there as the rain fell around us. "I try.." He joked, smiling as his lips brushed my hair.

I don't know how long I stood there before I realized that the rain was getting steadily heavier. He just smiled, taking my hand and leading me toward his dorm. I know what you're thinking, but no, nothing happened. Sorry to disappoint. He gave me some dry clothes to wear and I changed while he was down the hall in the bathroom.

Then we got tangled under the covers, talking and laughing until we fell asleep. Obviously, everything had changed.

**YES. I named the guy Ed. Not cause I think Taylor wrote the song about Ed Sheeran, but because he sang in it and because it says "red hair and green eyes and freckles and your smile" or something like that and he's attractive with red hair and.. I'm a Sheerio and proud! SO STOP JUDGING ME. :D**

**Review!**

**Hannnah xx**


End file.
